Pantheons Collide
by bewarethenight
Summary: What if a boy whos mere existence would shake the foundations of Olympus existed?What would happen when the pantheons collide, just wait and see.
1. Son of Who?

Hi guys Bewarethenight here and I'm trying to write a new story let me know what you guys think. (I will bring up religions from around the world and their founders/Gods please don't be upset at this, if you are then don't read.) This is around 6 months before TLO

Chapter: 1- Son of WHO?

(? POV)

As I ran from my pursuers I could feel the earth around me try to throw them away from me. But after hours of this I knew that earthquakes didn't have the power to slow them for long especially when I was running on a beach and the sand did nothing but fly in their eyes while they tumbled around. Sprinting behind a sand dune I prayed to my father for help but none seemed to come. Which worried me being my father's only son usually led to him doing anything for me, and if he wasn't helping me there must have been something important happening. As I came out from behind the dunes I could see the abominations chasing me all 3 of the Greek furies, the Minotaur, 4 empusai and at least a dozen hellhounds where sprinting towards me with bloodlust evident in their eyes. As I kept running I repeated the words my father told me in my head

" Go to the Greeks, the Romans still hate your kind but the Greeks will take you in I promise, all you have to do is get to the camp and you'll be safe the monsters won't be able to get you there."

And with that in my mind I ran, I was currently in Manhattan and all I had to do was get to long island and I was free, free from the torment and death that was nipping at my heels trying to drag me into its embrace.

I had been running all the way from Miami, Florida so needless to say I was tired; I never had more than an hour of rest and I was slowly going mad.

After the monsters got back up and continued their hunt for me I noticed that they were gaining fast so I decided I needed to slow them down.  
I summoned a massive white-hot fireball in each hand and threw them into the sand in front of me turning it into molten glass as I summoned the winds to lift me over the molten sand. This would buy me some time as they land monsters would need to find a new way to cut me off or risk their legs being broiled. Once I landed again I noticed the Minotaur and the Empusai had ran up the narrow beach looking for a way around the pool of molten glass, the hellhounds however decided to shadow travel in front of me and surround me. I closed my eyes and focused seeing as I could sense the pack running towards me ready to devour me I opened my eyes and once they were close enough a MASSIVE bolt of lightning came down and struck the nearest hellhound and then arced to the rest of them frying them instantaneously leaving nothing but golden dust and scorched sand.

As I ran along the beach I could sense the Fury's gaining on me but thankfully there was a man on a jet ski docking the vehicle along the sand. As I run I saw him looking at me wondering why a 15 year old was sprinting at a speed that would put an Olympic runner to shame right towards him. As I got near I could just pray that my dad forgave me for what I was about to do. The second I got near the man I pushed him off the jet ski and hopped on thankfully he hadn't got it in far enough along the shore or I would have been monster chow as I started driving the jet ski towards long island I could hear the Minotaur and Empusai screeching in anger as they couldn't keep up but sadly the furies didn't want to give up as they cracked their whips trying to strike me.

I simply willed a massive wave to carry me forwards at an insane speed. While I was being carried by the wave I decided to try and slow down the 3 she-bats who were trying to eat me. With a wave of my hand water started solidifying and forming ice shards and with a finger gun towards the furies the ice shards flew at rapid speed slicing them as they attempted to doge the wickedly sharp shards.

I saw 1 furry go down into the sea with gaping holes in her wings and another turn into a golden dust as a shard connected with her head. The final furry threw her whip at me and somehow managed to strike my jet ski; with a loud rumble the poor thing exploded sending me flying forwards. Thankfully the shrapnel only grazed me and didn't strike me anywhere vital but I did notice a large gash across my left arm that was leaking blood. As I landed in the water I could feel the wave I had summoned pick me up and throw me across long island sound. I stood up and ran up the beach looking for a way to get above ground and off of the beach. Just then I realized I was right besides the camp as I could see the canoe lake not even 100 yards away. Just as I started running forwards the final fury landed in front of me I hadn't realized it but the shrapnel in my arm had made me lose a lot of blood and I was getting more and more dazed each passing moment so I needed to end this quickly. I watched the fury run towards with her claws out ready to slice my head off but I did nothing but wait and right as she would have hit me I summoned the shadows around me to my aid as they wrapped around her outstretched arm and then coiled around her back and wings then looping down to her legs essentially rooting her in place as she looked on in horror.

"How is this possible I'm a servant of lord Hades shadows shouldn't be able touch me" she said obviously terrified.

I responded by sticking my arm out and then shutting my hand into a closed fist as the shadows crushed her wings and arms as she screeched in pain.

"That was your mistake you Greeks always assume that you are the most powerful and have absolute control of your domains. You should know that there where people who controlled these domains far before your gods even existed" I spat out

"I'll let you live if you agree to deliver a message for me if not your death will not be a merciful one" I said as I commanded the shadows to start tightening around her

"I'LL DO ANYTHING JUST STOP" she screeched out in pain as I squeezed the shadows around her even more.

"Tell Hades that he shouldn't have FUCKED with me and that i'll be coming for him soon enough" I said as I summoned a shadow portal to the underworld which I flung her into.

Using my powers to this extent had been a massive drain on me and the blood loss from my wound was not helping my dizziness as I stumbled to the pine tree that marked the camps border and abruptly collapsed onto the ground.

Time skip 3 days later

I awoke dazed in what seemed to be a medical bay if the medical bed and supplies beside my bed were anything to go by. I could hear a group of people in the room behind me talking 2 sounded like older men, 1 sounded like a teen girl probably my age who seemed to be very smart. Another sounded like a boy probably the same age but something about his voice seemed like a leaders; it just seemed to command respect kind of like an experienced general or someone who was forced to grow up far too fast. I heard them talking about what I assumed to be me; one of the older men saying "I don't understand, that boys aura is insane its similar to the feeling I get when besides the big three Chiron are you sure he's a normal demigod if so how has he lived this long he looks to be around 15 how did he survive so long on his own?"

The man who I presumed to be Chiron responded "We found him unconscious besides the pine tree Dionysus and to answer your question I don't know as he has yet to awaken, but yes it seems like it as he passed the barrier."

Just then the boy spoke "let's wait for him to wake up and then ask him we shouldn't make any rash decisions especially not if it could endanger a possible demigod."

The girl followed suit and spoke as well " I think Percy's right we can't do anything until we have all the facts that's how a catastrophe happens Mr.D"

Just then I could finally focus so I tried to stand but my legs almost give out on me, luckily I caught the side of my bed; Unluckily it made a lot of noise alerting the group behind me as they rushed out and the two teens ran to my side and helped me steady myself. I smiled at the two and thanked them; the first thing I noticed about the two instantaneously was their looks. The girl was a dirty blonde with piercing grey eyes that seemed filled with wisdom and she was honestly gorgeous. That's when I saw the boy he had black hair like me and green eyes that showed pain and tragedy but also a childlike mischief. Before I could speak the man/horse who seemed to be Chiron said, "seeing as he now awake lets ask the questions you had Mr.D"

The man who seemed to be Mr.D wore a loud leopard print shit with some purple Bermuda shorts which wasn't the best combination but to each their own. He looked at me with a steely determination and asked me a question that somewhat stunned me "Are you a god boy?"

I could only respond by staring at him in faked confusion as I knew he could sense my aura from what I heard but I didn't want to give away anything just yet.

"No sir I don't believe so, though I think my dad is God as he was Talking in my head and told me to head here" I said in feigned honesty.

Chiron then looked at me and said " God's my boy plural not singular you're in the presence of one right now but yes it would seem you are indeed a demigod; did your godly parent ever tell you who they were?"

"No sir (this was a lie but I don't think they needed to be shell shocked so early) I never bothered asking as every time we talked something was trying to eat me so I had more pressing concerns." I said

"I see maybe I was wrong about you then boy" Mr.D said to me though i could hear the uncertainty in his voice

"Ok well Annabeth, Percy go take um…. Actually we never got your name" Chiron said to me

"My name is Ori sir, I come from an Israeli family so if my name seems kind of strange that's why" I said shyly

" I see, well Annabeth, Percy go take Ori here to the Hermes cabin to get settled until he's claimed" Chiron said kindly.

Percy and Annabeth escorted me out of what the told me was the big house and walked me around the camp. This camp was amazing it had flying horses, a lava climbing wall, and a dueling arena where they used actual swords, which I thought would be a safety risk but I guess not. Then we finally walked to what looked like an omega symbol made of large cabins that were each designed differently.

"So Ori do any of these stand out to you I know my dads did when I first saw it." Percy said to me

"Yeah that's pretty smart seaweed brain I know my mothers did when I first saw it maybe we can tell who your parent is this way." Annabeth said

" Nope none of them look my style, I mean they're all nice but none seem to stand out to me I'm sorry. Also I never asked, who are your godly parents?"

Annabeth responded first " My mother is Athena Goddess of wisdom and battle strategy.'' She said pride evident in her voice

"My dad is Poseidon God of the seas and the Earth shaker.'' Percy said nonchalantly

"Don't your parents hate each other in the myths? It seems like you guys are good friends so maybe I'm wrong."

"Oh no believe me your right they hate each other but me and Annabeth have been friends since we were 12 so were cool" Percy said

"So do you guys live alone or do you have any siblings?" I asked curiously

"I'm the only Poseidon camper but Annabeth has a full cabin of siblings" Percy told me.

"Wait why don't you have any siblings? Can Poseidon not get a date?" I asked while laughing at the end

"No funny enough that's not it; Poseidon, Hades, and Zeus made a deal not to have kids after world war 2 because it had their kids on both sides so yeah my dad broke the deal by having me and is now not going to have kids for a bit." Percy said

"Percy lets get him to his cabin the Stoll's are going to want to meet him" Annabeth said

So we started walking into the omega of cabins and headed towards a peeling brown log cabin with a caduceus above the door. Percy knocked on the door and two boys answered they had elfish like features and brown hair also a look that said, " don't leave your wallet near us".

"Connor, Travis this is Ori your new camper" Annabeth said to the twins,

"Claimed or undetermined?" was the first thing the twins asked while looking at me.

"Undetermined" Percy said to which both boys groaned but signaled for me to come in. Percy and Annabeth parted allowing me to enter the cabin. The first thing I noticed was that it was cluttered with sleeping bags belonging to other campers as the brothers ushered me to a small corner and handed me a sleeping bag and a Ziploc bag with some small toiletries.

"Sorry for seeming annoyed Ori we just have a bit of a space issue at the moment as you can see, anyway I'm Connor and this is my brother Travis. Co-leaders of the Hermes cabin and sons of as you've probably guessed, Hermes." Connor said seemingly as if he'd said the same thing a dozen times before.

"Its fine but if you don't mind me asking why are there so many kids here; does your dad not know about condoms?" I asked somewhat confused.

"No that's not it at all; Hermes is the god of travellers, Merchants, and thieves so he doesn't really mind taking in anyone who needs a place to stay hence all the unclaimed and minor god children in here." Travis said to me through a smile.

"About that what's all this stuff about claimed and unclaimed I forgot to ask Annabeth and Percy so I'm kind of lost" I said curiously

"Well getting claimed is when your parent basically puts a glowing sigil above you marking you as their child, it's usually how you learn who your godly parent is." Connor said simply

" I see maybe i'll get claimed soon then, I have to ask though, why are there so many unclaimed?" I questioned I already knew that if my Father claimed me I would have massive issues

"Some Gods just seem to not care enough to claim their kids, it's sad but it happens and there's not much they can do but come to us and move on" Travis said sadly.

"I see well I'm going to shower seeing as I haven't done so in three days, is there anything were doing soon so I can be ready?" I asked

"Were headed to the arena in 30; we have capture the flag tomorrow and are not planning on losing." Travis said with determination at the end

I said goodbye to the twins and headed to the showers, looking myself in the mirror I couldn't help but smile, I was 15 standing at 5'10 with abs and a muscular physique from when I wrestled in high school. After I was clean I regrouped with the Hermes cabin and followed them to the arena; apparently Percy was teaching sword fighting, as he was seemingly the best swordsman in the camp. Once we reached the arena we lined up in rows of three in front of Percy as he taught us some swordplay and disarmament maneuvers. As we practiced Percy called me over to a weapons rack and told me to pick as sword that felt right to me but I told him I already had one as a gift from my father to which he seemed surprised but didn't seem to mind.

"Alright gather up guys I want to do some sparing as you guys know we have a war coming up and we need to be ready so partner up, Ori seeing as your new your with me, I want to see what you've got." Percy said seriously.

I walked towards Percy as we headed to the middle of the arena as everyone broke up around us and partnered up. Once Percy and me readied he looked at me and told me to draw my weapon as I watched him pull a ballpoint pen out of his pocket.

"You're fighting me with a pen?" I asked in surprise

"Oh gods no man it's called magic; look" Percy said as he removed the cap of the pen and suddenly it morphed into a 3 foot long Greek style bronze leaf sword.

"Nice sword" I said as he smiled at me

"Thanks this is riptide it's the sword my dad gave me," he said obviously proud of the weapon.

Suddenly i felt something materialize around my neck and then i heard a voice in my head "im sorry my son i had to deal with something consider this my apology" my father said

"Its ok father" i said mentally back to him

"Do me a favor though my son, crush this boy we do have our pride to defend" my father said in a happy yet serious voice

"I wouldn't imagine doing anything else father, though i am limiting myself to my mortal capabilities" i said and i could feel my father nod in agreement before i felt his presence exit my mind.

"Well I guess it's my turn then" I said as I reached towards my neck as Percy watched in confusion as I yanked my new necklace off and it morphed into a 4-foot knights sword. My sword had a long silver blade with golden etching on it towards the base of the blade, a large golden hilt that was carved in giving it a nice look, and a gold and silver grip with a circular golden pommel inlaid with a silver star of David like the one I wore around my neck.

"Wow nice sword" Percy said as he came over to inspect it.

'Thanks man this is לַיְלָה in Hebrew also known as Darkness or Night in English." I said holding my sword as i could feel the blade hum in agreement at its new name.

"What's with the Star of David in the pommel and why is it called Darkness/Night?" Percy asked me curiously

"Well I'm Jewish and I guess my dad didn't want me forgetting my roots so he incorporated it into the sword and as for the name Ori in Hebrew means my light so I find it cool that my sword is darkness, light wielding darkness/Night just always seemed cool to me." I said proud of my blade as it seemed to hum in agreement.

"Well let's do this, I want to see what you've got so come at me" Percy said to me as he readied riptide and got into a fighting stance.

I did the same as I held my sword with both hands and looked towards him. Once I saw him move his to get in a better position I charged; I closed the gap between us almost instantly bringing my sword down in a hard downwards strike giving Percy little time to react as he could only block the strike. I attacked as fast as I could force Percy to block or deflect my strikes as my sword had a larger reach. I charged and slashed at Percy once again but he leapt back and deflected my blade downwards cutting a gash in his shirt on its way down. Once my blade hit the ground and the shock of the impact went up my arms Percy went on the offensive trying to capitalize on my position, attacking me like flurry of bronze as he hacked and slashed with an aggression I was really not expecting from someone as seemingly nice as him. My shock made it so that I could only block as I kneeled in a Knight style pose as he hit my sword which was still in the partially in the ground. I leapt backwards readying myself as he charged me and tried a downward strike that would have cut me in half from my shoulder to my hip. Instead of backing up I chose to lock my blade with his catching his blade on the hilt of Night and pushed hard against him knocking him back as I was larger and stronger between the two of us.

"I was really not expecting this Ori; Have you ever fought with a sword before?" Percy asked as he readied himself for another attack.

"Nope just instinct, you shouldn't underestimate me though I don't always play fair, " I said as I readied my blade and closed my eyes

"Noted" That was all the son of Poseidon said to me before rushing at me trying to attack while I couldn't see.

As I opened my eyes I could see every micro movement that Percy's body made almost as if he was moving in slow motion. I could see him slowly chopping downwards with riptide as I readied myself and swung my blade into his at full force and before he could react his sword flew from his grip and landed in the sand 10 feet to the right of him.

"What the fu-" percy said before he was cut off by a kick to the stomach from my left leg and sent flying back

"Im fast i may have forgot to mention that" i said laughing and twirling my sword.

" Damn i can tell but Ori you should know though that I don't need a sword to be dangerous in a fight," Percy said as he got back to his feet/

"I believe you but you should know that I don't either" I said threw my sword into one of the arena dummy's on the far wall impaling it in the stomach.

" I see, lets see what you've got," Percy said as he leaned down and grabbed 2 handfuls of the arena sand and then charged at me with his fists.

I waited for him to reach me and once he was upon me I charged forwards and tackled him to the ground; in hindsight probably not the most orthodox fight style but hey I wanted to win so I didn't care. When we hit the ground I was on top of Percy but he managed to flip us and get his hand near my face blowing sand into my eyes. Blindly I bucked him off and stood, as I started backing up and wiping the sand from my face, I opened my eyes to look for Percy and felt a powerful kick connect with my chest knocking me back. I was forced to roll away as a powerful punch came down on the sand where my stomach would have been. As I stood I looked at Percy and realized he had definitely fought hand to hand before. His form was impeccable and he was waiting readily for a slip up, sadly for him that wouldn't happen again with me after that little pocket sand incident. I rushed him and delivered a superman punch to his arms which he used as a shield to protect his face. I leaped back and laughed seeing him rub his arms in pain.

"You getting tired Percy? We can stop if you want I'm a nice guy so I wont hold it against you" I said tauntingly

"As if Princess I'm just getting warmed up" Percy said with a laugh.

I narrowed my eyes and decided I needed to finish this because I definitely wasn't losing. I charged Percy and locked arms with him as I pushed against him, Percy realized I was stronger than him and tried to judo flip me over his shoulder but I managed to sprawl out and steady myself behind him as I wrapped an arm between his and lock onto the back of his neck get him into a half nelson meaning I now had one less arm to worry about. I snaked my arm up his other one and repeated the process locking his arms in place, Percy didn't seem to want to give up as jumped backwards landing me on my back but I held true and dragged him down with me. I locked my legs with his and started pulling them taut repeating the process on his arms through my full nelson.

"Tapout Percy or I'm going to have to dislocate something," I said as I pulled a bit harder for emphasis

"Fuck fine I yield, Hades man where did u learn to fight? I'm going to need a good swim to heal back up " Percy said as I released him and he stood offering me a hand and pulling me to my feet, we shook hands and I knew then and there that Percy was going to be a good friend to have.

We hadn't noticed but everyone had long since finished sparring and had sat in the bleachers watching our brawl. All of them seeming surprised that I won especially Connor and Travis who ran up to me and clapped me on the back muttering to one another about how we were going to 'fuck up the Ares cabin during capture the flag'

I walked over to riptide and pulled it out of ground and passed it to Percy who thanked me and I just nodded. I walked over to Night and pulled it out of the dummy it was lodged in and willed it to transform back into my necklace. I then followed the rest of the Hermes cabin back to the bunk where they congratulated me on my victory.

'God I reek, fighting Percy made me break a real sweat' I thought to myself.

I went to the showers and freshened up, after my shower I followed the Hermes cabin to the mess hall where Chiron introduced me to the camp or at least those who hadn't already met me. After lunch we went to the campfire pit and sang songs and made smores something, which gave me a strange feeling of home. I saw a little girl by the fire just sitting there alone doing nothing but look at the flames and I felt bad so I walked over to her.

"Hey what are you doing here alone you're missing out on all the fun" I said to the girl.

She just looked at me and said "I know what you are Ori don't try to fool me if been in the presence of your father before I know his aura and yours is the exact same''

""Well then seeing as you know me I guess I can drop my charade, how may I help you Hestia." I said watching her get startled at me saying her name

"Why are you here it's been millennia since your kind has been on this earth, and more importantly why are you here this is a Greek camp do you know how dangerous this is for you to be here if your exposed you could be killed." She hissed at me

"I wouldn't worry about me if i even got looked at in an aggressive manner my father would raze olympus ." I said calmly

"I see but why now of all times, your father does understand we have a war to fight against my father in less than 6 months correct?" she said trying to understand.

"We know very well of your father and his plans Hestia I am here because my father told me to be he has yet to fill me in on why but I am not one to deny my father, we both know of what happened to my last brother who did such a thing." I said as I looked at her.

Suddenly she morphed into a seemingly 16 year old form and said, " yes everyone knows what happened so I don't blame you but I cannot allow any danger to come to my fellow Greeks and especially not the demigods in general."

"I bear no ill will for what happened to my brother that was not the Greeks I am just here as requested I swear I don't plan on hurting anyone" I said honestly as we locked eyes.

"I understand be weary though the council may not be so happy upon learning your origin. They watched your little fight with young Perseus and are now questioning how you managed to defeat a child of the big three in single combat, Zeus is now asking every god he can if they are your godly parent." She said in a somewhat concerned tone.

"You need to leave for all of our sakes the council will kill you" she said seriously

"I see what you mean but hopefully soon all will be revealed anyway I limited myself to mortal capabilities during that fight so that will limit the trail also we both know that if Zeus tries anything against me my father would annihilate all of you so I am not concerned, you however should be; I recommend you try and keep him in line for all of our sakes as." I said as I unleashed around a 10th of my aura and watched her visibly pale as every being in the camp felt their skin itch at the surge of power.

"How did you even manage to enter the camp the magic should have kept you out Hecate used her strongest magic to create that barrier. Also why do you seem so weak your aura while immense I can tell is attempting to suppress itself" she asked curiously

" As if a little witch magic could stop my kind, but to answer your second question I am still new to this I can hardly control my powers I haven't been mortal in a long time so my aura managing to limit itself to one of your big three is actually decent as the entire godly world would be able to sense my actual aura" I said

"I see" she said as she stood.

"I would recommend no one hears of this conversation or i may have to handle it in a way that you wouldn't like."i said staring at her and letting my power flare through my eyes

"Understood Goodbye Ori" was all she said as she burst into flames and was gone.  
As I headed back to the Hermes cabin and crawled into my sleeping bag, I couldn't help but feel excited for tomorrow as I fell asleep.

AN: 5605 words jeez I hope you guys liked it, please leave a follow, favorite, or a review and for those of you who are really awesome and do all three I 3 U. Hope you guys enjoyed this the next chapter is almost done so be ready

Oh PS:  
Ori's sword looks like this if you were wondering just change the black handle accents to silver and a silver David's star in the pommel:

url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwiQnO_RvfHWAhXG8YMKHa6sCzMQjRwIBw&url=http%3A%2F%


	2. well this cant be good

Well this cant be good

Last night replayed through my head on an endless rewind. Hestia knew what I was and more importantly who my father which was something I would need to report to my father. I decided to leave the cabin through the bathroom window and head into the forest. Once I was deep enough in the forest I took out Night and stabbed it into the soft dirt. I closed my eyes and started praying and I watched as the golden etching on the silver blade glowed before pulsing out a dome of darkness that couldn't bee seen into or heard from meaning my conversation wouldn't be seen by any gods. Once I was ready I called for my brother Azriel and after a few seconds he appeared. Azriel was tall at around 6'9 in his mortal form and had dark black hair with dark black eyes, he wore a black suit with skeletal cufflinks and moving souls on his handkerchief overall making him look kind of classy. He Looked at me and spoke seemingly as if I had interrupted something.

"Ori I'm kind of busy you know; I'm the Angel of Death I don't really have time to waste so I hope this is important." He said as he came towards me.

"Extremely, also good to see you too brother and I'm fine thanks for asking" I said sarcastically

"Fine I'm sorry what is it that's so important brother" Azriel asked as he summoned his scythe to lean on

"Hestia of the Olympian knows about Dad," I said simply

"The family knows we were with dad and watched the thing play out, by the way dad was kind of hurt that you thought he would pull a Lucifer on you, so you might want to apologize when you see him. Azriel said plainly

"Fuck, I only did it to try and persuade the goddess that I was just following orders but knowing father I'm not going to hear the end of it until the end of the millennia" I said knowing full well how my father got when he thought that we doubted him.

"Aside from that anything else?" Azriel asked seemingly bored

"Yes brother there is more, When is father planning on having me reveal myself to the Greek's I'm having trouble keeping myself mortal and he seems to not be answering me even when I had almost died, like seriously I'm getting chased by monsters and he ignores me what in Lucifer's name was he thinking? "I asked upset

"We agreed on today with father on revealing yourself and as for dad ignoring you its because he cant currently help you your auras already way too massive and his in the area would alert any divine beings within a 1000 mile radius of your presence so he decided to not interfere" Azriel said calmly.

" Though Father Cant come Michael, Raphael, Gabriel will be standing by if anything goes wrong during your reveal so don't worry about having to unleash yourself" Azriel said answering my question before I could ask it

"I see in that case we have nothing else to discuss brother, thank you for coming," I said formally as I moved forwards and hugged my brother who hugged me back and then flew into a shadow likely going to reap some poor mortals soul.

I returned Night back into its necklace form and headed back into the Hermes cabin just as everyone awoke and got ready for the day. After we half did our cabin chores and Connor and Travis deemed it 'Probably not the worst cabin' we headed out to breakfast.

I noticed Percy and Annabeth were looking at me so I flashed them a smile and a wave, which they happily returned. After sacrificing my father a large piece of my steak, I sat down at the Hermes table and ate my meal. After breakfast I followed the Hermes cabin to the arena where I spared with Connor, who I defeated easily. After the arena we had a 2-hour break so I went for a swim with Percy in the canoe lake where we raced and I obviously had to make myself lose as an unclaimed child beating a son of Poseidon in a swim race would be a massive warning flare basically revealing me to the Olympians. Once Percy and me finished swimming and had freshened up he took me around introducing me to all the cabin counselors I didn't yet know.

Firstly we went to the Apollo cabin where I met Michel yew who I could tell had one hell of an attitude on him. Percy then took me to the Demeter cabin where I met Katie gardener who was cute and seemed kind of shy as she head halfway behind her door when we spoke to her. After Katie Percy took me to the Hephaestus cabin where I met Jake mason a large teen maybe 2 years older than Percy and me. He seemed nice enough but he was kind of awkward as if he didn't really talk to people but was willing to though not without visible discomfort. After Hephaestus we went over to the Aphrodite cabin where I met Selina Percy told me that her last boyfriend the last head counselor of the Hephaestus cabin had died sacrificing himself to blow a hole in kronos's ship and slow down their advancement on new york; Percy was apparently there when it happened and so I could tell it hurt to talk about as they seemed to have been friends. Selina was cute and very friendly she said hello to us and showed us around her cabin. After her we headed to the Ares cabin, which Percy yanked me back from as he summoned water and sent it onto the lawn In front of the main door detonating around 17 different land mines, which made me seriously question these Greek demigods logic. She was very brutish but after hearing that I beat Percy in single combat looked at me the same way a wolf would look at a steak, as she demanded that I verse her when I had the chance, which I agreed to do. On our way to meet Mr. D's son we saw him at the archery range and Percy introduced us; the only thing I got from the kid was the fact that he looked like he drank a lot of grape juice.

"Well they were interesting," I said as we walked towards the mess hall for lunch.

"Once you get to know them I think you'll like them even if they are a bit rough around the edges," Percy said while laughing

Once we reached the mess hall we sat at our respective tables and ate our meals after making our sacrifices. Suddenly Chiron knocked a hoof against the floor and everyone turned to look at him.

"Attention children after you have finished your meals we will begin our game of capture the flag the teams are as follows; Red- Ares, Aphrodite, Dionysus and Apollo VS Blue-Hermes, Athena, Poseidon, Hephaestus, and Demeter. Head Councilors meet with your teams by the river and assign positions, remember no killing or maiming, anyone injured will either come to me or be retrieved by the satyrs. GOOD LUCK CHILDREN!" Chiron said while saluting us

After lunch we went to the river and got assigned a job, Percy and me were on river defense guarding the flag. The Athena kids would push in an attempt to capture the red teams flag while the Demeter kids would make plants to distract and slow down any invaders while the Hephaestus kids placed traps and then attacked with the Athena kids.

Percy and me headed towards the river where I watched Percy step into the water and instantaneously perk up as if he had just received an adrenaline boost. Just then we heard the conch, and Percy and me drew our swords as we waited for an attack that was sure to come. Sure enough 5 minutes later maybe a dozen Ares kids and maybe 5 Apollo kids came out of the woods right in front of us. At the lead was Clarisse holding a spear that seemed to be pulsing with electricity, once she noticed us she pointed a finger at us and screamed "FOR ARES!, CHARGE"

Her siblings rushed at us weapons in hand, 8 out of the 12 had swords while the other 4 had spears (including Clarisse). Percy and me readied ourselves as I noticed the river water seemed to be climbing up Percy's leg and forming a thin armor like layer around his body. I rushed forwards as the first Ares camper was upon me, I quickly smashed Nights pommel into his head knocking him out before he even managed to take a swing at me, Percy followed suit by knocking another one out by whacking him in the head with the flat of his blade as he too crumpled on the river bank.

"Percy are you stealing my style?" I asked jokingly as I dodged a spear thrust from another one of the Ares kids

"As if" Percy laughed out as he sliced an Ares campers spear in half before kicking him in the face knocking him out.

I charged towards the Ares campers and knocked 2 out, one with a punch to the head, and another with a baseball style swing to the head with the flat of my blade sending the boy flying back (I may or may not have been going a bit to hard). I looked over to see how Percy was doing and I saw him blast one Ares camper in the face with water, which he froze around him basically immobilizing the kid. The coolness of this was overshadowed when an arrow imbedded itself in Percy's shoulder, his water armor slowing the arrow enough to where the wound wasn't devastating but it probably hurt like a bitch. In under 3 minutes half the Ares campers where knocked out or frozen to the ground. The Last 5 surrounded us and I realized some thing.

"Percy where's Clarisse?" I asked as I blocked a slash that would have removed my head.

"What?AAAAAAHHHHH" I heard Percy suddenly scream as I looked over and realized that Clarisse had stabbed her electric spear into the water and considering that Percy had water wrapped around his entire body, the electricity was continuously hitting him with likely near fatal voltage as it kept being pumped through his system. As I watched I saw 2 Ares campers going in for stabs with their spears at Percy's helpless back, Just then I heard something that made me freeze; as it seemed 2 of the Apollo kids had decided to release their arrows at Percy with a sharp *TWANG* at the exact moment Clarisse had zapped him leaving 2 arrows flying at my friend 1 at his heart and another at his neck.

"NOOO" I screamed as I was too slow and couldn't clear the distance, on instinct I unleashed my powers hell if I got caught at least Percy would live and that's all I needed. I sent my powers forward forcing the water around Percy to freeze stopping the arrow that was aiming for his neck; but I still had another arrow to deal with seeing as Percy left his head non-water armored. I used Percy's shadow to create a wall to block the spear thrusts and knock out the rest of his assailants and summoned another wall this one made of fire to disintegrate the arrow aimed for my friends face. I slowed time a bit as I flew at Clarisse and Spartan kicked her in the chest with my full power sending her flying back maybe 30 yards once I unfroze time. Just then I heard the victory horn blast as I heard the blue team victory chant signaling our victory.

I grabbed my unconscious friend and carried him in a fireman's carry to Chiron where I hoped he could be healed seeing as he had just gotten charbroiled alive.

 _ **Third Person POV**_

Little did Ori know that as he released his power the entire Olympian council had been watching the game as they usually did, before they bet on their children to win. All the gods looked on in shock at the boy who just wielded several domains including time to save Percy, unfortunately a red faced king of the gods didn't see it that way.

"WHOS CHILD IS THAT AND HOW CAN HE WIELD ALL THOSE DOMAINS, HE MUST DIE!" Zeus screamed in outrage

"He saved my sons life brother we cannot just dismiss that" Poseidon said though he already knew what was coming

"Let us not be rash brother" Hestia pleaded from the hearth

"EVERYONE TO THE CAMP THIS ABOMINATION MUST NOT LIVE HE IS A THREAT TO OLYMPOUS, NO CHILD CAN BE THAT POWERFUL, I WANT HIM DEAD" Zeus screamed as he and the rest of the Olympians flashed to the camp

 _ **Ori POV**_

Just as I had set Percy down besides Chiron every hair on my body stood as I leaped back. When I looked at where I had been standing I saw the entire Olympian council in full battle armor weapons at the ready all aimed at me(except for Hestia) Suddenly I see who I assumed to be Zeus scream in rage as he reared back and sent a massive bolt of lightning towards me forcing me to hit the ground as to not be fried.

"KILL HIM, HE IS A THREAT TO OLYMPOUS AND MUST DIE" a red faced Zeus screeched

Suddenly the shadows formed the shape of a man and soon Hades was besides his Brother saying "I agree brother he must die he threatened me and must be killed"

'Oh shit' that was all I thought as I summoned night and leapt back as I tried dodging the attacks of 12 gods. With my powers back I was able to hold out as I dodged and weaved their attacks as I prayed for my brothers to come help me as this was going to go south very fast if I had to go all out considering my power would be slowly coming back to its normal state.

Instantly 6 beams of light fell out of the sky this confusion stopping the Olympians as they tried looking at what had landed in front of their target.

From the lights emerged my 6 brothers The Angels Michael, Raphael, Gabriel, Uriel, Lucifer, and Azriel. All of who were in their celestial armor and had their symbols of power out, the weapons being Michaels flaming long sword, Raphael's Staff, Gabriel's Mace, Uriel's bow and spear, Lucifer's Pitchfork, and Azriel's scythe respectively.

With a sigh I realized I was now safe but before I could congratulate myself on not dying; Zeus Screamed at my brothers "WHO ARE YOU, WHY ARE YOU HERE AND WHY DO YOU PROTECT THIS ABOMINATION" while pointing at me.

"Oh shit big mistake Zeus" was all I could say before I saw my brother's tense as suddenly their wings flew out on full display.

"I am Michael The right-hand of God and the first Archangel and these are my brothers the boy you seek to destroy is one of my brothers and also a son of god in mortal form. I would recommend you flash back up to Olympus unless you'd like to feel our wrath boy. "Michael said as he narrowed his eyes at Zeus

"THERE IS NO GOD ONLY THE OLYMPIANS; HOW DARE YOU CALL ME BOY I AM A GOD AND YOU WILL BE DESTROYED ALONGSIDE YOUR BROTHER YOU FOOL" Zeus screeched obviously seething in rage.

I held my head in my hands at this point as there was no way Zeus was surviving this after saying my dad was fake considering my brothers never relented on anyone as can be attested by the Egyptian gods.

"So be it," Michael said as all my brothers readied their weapons as the Olympians did the same.

"Those of you who do not wish to die with your king step aside so we know you aren't foolish enough to die, just know the Egyptians faced one of us and have never managed to recover don't make the same mistake, especially not against 6 of us." Gabriel said as he hefted his mace.

Poseidon, Dionysus, Aphrodite, Demeter, and Hephaestus moved to the sidelines to watch after hearing that threat.

That left Zeus, Hades, Hera, Ares, Artemis, Apollo, Athena, and Hermes in an 8 vs.7 against my brothers and I.

Zeus being himself fired the first shot at Michael with his master bolt starting the battle. Michael just deflected the blow with his sword and flew at Zeus as the two took to the skies.

Lucifer met Hades in combat as the two threw magical blasts at on another with Lucifer sending Hades back while Lucifer just brushed off Hades's attacks.

Gabriel being the warrior charged at Ares and Athena and swung at Athena with his mace, The goddess only had time to block with Aeigs as she was sent flying across long island sound breaking the sound barrier with how fast she flew, Ares upon hearing that walked over to the sidelines towards his girlfriend which left Gabriel smiling with an obvious ego boost.

Uriel had his bow drawn and was fighting Apollo in an archery shoot out. Apollo may have been a god of archery but I could tell Uriel was just toying with him as he shot every arrow Apollo fired out of the sky before deciding he was bored and firing an arrow that cut Apollo's bowstring in half and impaled him in the shoulder. Apollo drew a Golden sword while Uriel just waited as he charged. Once Apollo was within range Raphael threw Uriel his staff and Uriel reared back and baseball swung the staff in to Apollo's chest sending him flying at least 100 miles away. To which Raphael blew a whistle he summoned and started making home run hand motions and acting as if he was looking for Apollo flying in the distance.

Then we had Azriel who was against Artemis which was likely my favorite match up considering all the angels knew that Azriel was given one of if not the most devastatingly powerful ability's in all of heaven, basically if Azriel touched you and wanted you dead you would drop like a fly. Considering this worked on all mid level gods this was crazy dangerous to have to fight against considering Azriel is the one who allows gods to fade by escorting their essence to their religions holy realm. I locked eyes with him and watched as he spun his scythe slicing all of Artemis's arrows before they could even graze him.

I charged at Hera and Hermes who I could really tell didn't want to be doing this. Once I made it to Hermes I shot my wings out finally having them back from unleashing my powers and sent razor sharp feathers at him. Hermes and Hera tried dodging as I just shot feathers towards their feet making them jump back or get sliced. "I know neither one of you wants to be here and are only here because of Zeus but we did give you a chance to back out which you denied. I wont kill you guys but I'm going to toy with you for a bit" I said as I kept firing feathers at them.

"can we just sit down with the rest of our family we only stood so zeus wouldn't accuse us of treason if he won" hermes said honestly as he dodged more feathers.

"The fact that you thought there was even a microscopic chance of you Greeks beating us makes me want to kill you but ill tell you what if you agree to owe me a favor ill let you go. By the way this applies to you as well." I said

"Deal" they both said instantly, and once they agreed I stopped firing my feathers at them.

As I looked around I noticed Raphael, Uriel, Gabriel, were sitting beside Lucifer who had Hades in a cage of demon bones which he couldn't escape from. While he stuck his pitchfork between the cage bars forcing Hades to continuously have to leap around or get stabbed.

I flew over to Azriel and noticed that he was just toying with Artemis at this point as she seemed to have run out of Arrows and had switched to hunting knives which gave Azriel the range advantage now and I could tell he was abusing it as he slashed at the silver goddess forcing her to block and move away from the edge of his scythe.

When Artemis was distracted by Azriel I landed behind her and kicked her in the back sending her flying into Azriels open hand which was now wrapped around her throat.

"What do we have here? A little moon goddess, am I right ori?

I responded deciding to entertain his torment of the goddess "yes brother it would appear so. I wonder what can we do with such a goddess maybe we should force her to fade? Or maybe we can wed her off to one of those barbaric Norse gods? I hear Thor has a thing for short girls if I'm not mistaken.

The look on Artemis's face as she went grey at the mention of being forcibly faded was nothing compared to the look her face had when we threatened a marriage to Thor. The goddess was squirming in Azriels grip and begging for anyway to be released. I signaled for my brother to release her which he complied with by dropping her to the ground and walking over to the Hades poke game Lucifer had going.

I leaned down by Artemis's kneeling body and whispered in her ear "I was nice to you now but just know if you ever side against me again ill wed you off to one of the Mayan gods and you'll see how quickly your begging to fade or marry Thor; Are we understood?

She looked up at me terrified and nodded and so I left her be. I went to see how Michael was doing only to see him flying in circles around Zeus and occasionally smacking one of his bolts back into him sending him tumbling down out of the air.

"Zeus look around you've lost, if you don't want to die id recommend you surrender, your siblings and children have abandoned you, you have nothing just yield" I said to the king trying to be a righteous man.

Zeus looked over to his entire council sitting in the sideline, besides Hades who was being tormented by my brothers and screamed. "YOU COWARDS STAND AND FIGHT I AM YOUR KING!"

The entire council looked from him to us and stuck both hands up and shook their heads as if to say "hell no we are in no way involved in this".

"Zeus I'm telling you just yield, if we wanted you dead you would have had Michael lob your head of when we began this joke of a fight, just yield please, there is no need for death" I asked again not wanting to kill the king of the Greek gods.

"NEVER, YOU WILL BE THE ONE WHO DIES; I DO NOT NEED MY FAMILY TO DEFEAT YOU BOY" Zeus spat.

"Ok you know what I've had enough I'm ending this" I said as I launched tendrils of shadow to wrap around Zeus as I created a remake of the hulk and Loki scene in the avengers. Soon enough Zeus was in a crater unconscious. Seeing as I had battered him into the ground so much that I doubted even immortality would be able to alleviate the pain he'd have for the next 2 or 3 weeks.

"Raphael can you summon all of the injured Olympians and heal them and tell them that were sorry that this had to happen. Don't heal Zeus though I want him to suffer through the pain." I said to my brother

"Of course brother I will heal them at once. Also I wouldn't dream of it" my brother said before running over to the Olympians and healing them before summoning Athena and Apollo and healing them back to perfection.

I walked over to Lucifer and looked at Hades in his cage. The floor was soaked in ichor from wounds Hades got from when Lucifer managed to prick him with his pitchfork. "Release him," I said simply.

My brother looked surprised but did as I had asked. The moment Hades saw the cage crumble to dust he tried to shadow travel away; But I was faster than him as I summoned the shadows to grab him and bring him to me at a point where we were eye level.

"Hades I assume you got the message I gave your fury?" I asked

Hades only nodded and I felt kind of bad as it looked like Lucifer had broken him. "Forget it, I am sorry for what my brother did to you I should have stopped him" again Hades just nodded but didn't speak. I called Raphael over and asked him to heal Hades Physically and Mentally and he did.

Once Hades was back to his old self we shook hands and apologized to one another for our actions.

Once everything was settled I called over all of the gods and told them that Poseidon would be the temporary king of the gods as Zeus was unable at the moment and he was the oldest male Olympian, I then did something that shocked everyone I nominated Hestia as Poseidon's queen during this temporary rule of Olympus and none seemed to argue.

" so Ori now that this is settled at the moment will you stay at camp?" asked Hestia

I pondered the idea and decided to go for it I hadn't been a normal child in eons and would like to enjoy it a bit longer.

"Yes I will Hestia, can you help me out and wipe the memory's of all the campers? Chiron can remember, as I trust that he isn't exactly the kind to tell secrets." I said

"Chiron is trust worthy and yes for sparing my brothers life I think it's a fair thank you." Hestia said, suddenly she closed her eyes and a thick mist rolled into the valley and entered the cabins.

"It is done" Hestia said suddenly.

After apologies on their part again for Zeus and how they acted the Olympians flashed back to Olympus

" I see, well then thank you Hestia." I said

she noded and came to flash away but I grabbed her arm before she left stopping her.

"Yes?" she asked confused

I just looked at her in her 16 year old form and then I suddenly leaned down and pecked her on the lips and said "thank you again Hestia this is very important for me so thank you.

After a brief blush on her part she nodded and flashed away.

I didn't know what it was about the goddess that made me suddenly act impulsive but it confused the hell out of me.

All of my brothers patted me on the back suddenly which scared me back into reality.

"Our brother seems to have found love, can you believe it?" Lucifer said teasingly

"Ah shut up and leave me alone it was impulse I couldn't control myself." I said punching him in the shoulder

"we understand brother just be weary love Is not a kind mistress she is cruel and can break the strongest man should she chose." Michael said

"I understand thank you brothers for today but I need to sleep, my powers are slowly coming back to actual angelic level, but I'm currently sitting at only one of these Greek primordials power levels." I said sadly

"We understand, good night brother," my brothers said before giving me a hug and flying away.

Soon enough I was back at the Hermes cabin in my sleeping bag drifting off to sleep happy at how the day went.

 **AN: Almost 5,000 words jeez well I hoped you liked it please leave a review, follow or favorite if you want to see more.**

 **Do all three and get a shout out next chapter**


End file.
